bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rapture Radio
Rapture Radio Poster Could someone remind me where this poster shows up? I need the game, and the level. Any images used in both games seem to be exactly the same files, so I think either should work. (Although there could be minor differences). ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 00:17, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Rapture Archives already has it. You could save yourself some time by modifying that image instead of extracting a duplicate. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 00:29, April 19, 2010 (UTC) "Only known radio station to play throughout Rapture" Take a look at the BioShock X06 Trailer , at 0:40, you'll see an advetisement for the "Kno Radio." This (for obvious reasons) contradicts the sentence "Radio is the Only known radio station to play throughout Rapture." Now, I know that the X06 trailer isn't something that is usually brought into the disussion pages, no doubt due to its faults (Eve hypo's are green, ect), but I just thought that I'd bring it up anyway, I might've made a good point. Augustus Sinclair, Sport 20:43, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Good catch! That is pretty cool, but as you mentioned, the X06 trailer isn't really canon ;) ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 23:57, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I Private Messaged Elizabeth Tobey on the matter, and here's what she had to say: ::She's basically saying: 1) It is neither interpreted as canon or not canon, but it might drift more against being canon. 2) I believe she's saying that the city design, itself, was finalized in that trailer. ::But I am easily wrong. Any better interpretations? ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 19:54, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::To me it looks like she is leaning towards not-canon: "what's actually in the game is what is in Rapture". I.e, things that aren't in the game aren't in Rapture. "that ''(the game) ''is a representation of the final city." ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 20:27, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Error "Rapture Radio is a public service of Ryan Industries. This is perhaps the only service that Andrew Ryan did not charge his citizens to appreciate." Radio pays for itself by airing sponsor's commercials. So it's not a free service. Rapture Radio songs for BaS ep. 1+2? Should we update the songs from Infinite's Burial at Sea episodes 1 & 2? Tricksteroffools (talk) 09:16, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :There's not point in adding here what's written on other pages. I even doubt there were actual Rapture Radio broadcast during the original game, songs could have been played by phonographs like in Bio2. Pauolo (talk) 12:13, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Rapture Radio for the Bioshock 2 Promo Campaign It seems to have vanished into obscurity, but there really was a Rapture Radio created for the Bioshock 2 promotional campaign, though separate from There's Something in the Sea. Unfortunately, the only official documentation seems to be this Joystiq article: http://www.joystiq.com/2010/02/09/tune-in-to-bioshock-2s-rapture-radio-and-prepare-for-new-years As far as I can tell, it played all of the songs from the Bioshock 2 soundtrack as well as the Special Edition ones that never played in-game. I've been trying to reconcile the tracklist for inclusion on this page. No one apparently has preserved a stream of the service, however. In addition to the officially released songs, I have found other songs unique to the radio tracklist. There are only two sourced lists: http://www.rapturearchives.org/radio/orig-tracks.html http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BioShock_%28soundtrack%29 However, they seem to disagree on what was actually played. I do seem to recall that "Put 'em in a Box, Tie 'em with a Ribbon, and Throw 'em in the Deep Blue Sea" did play on the radio, but it's missing from the Rapture Archives list. In addition, there seems to be some mention of advertisements that played during the stream, but no one has made a recording. As such, I'm not entirely sure which of all these songs did play on Rapture Radio from February 9th 2010 - April 29th 2010. UpgradeTech (talk) 21:31, August 6, 2014 (UTC)